


Sun & Moon | Vmin

by chisaicherri



Series: Sun & Moon [1]
Category: ARMY - Fandom
Genre: Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 11:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chisaicherri/pseuds/chisaicherri
Summary: “— Let me tell you a love story about how the sun loved the moon so much he died every night just to let her breathe.” -Based off ygpluto’s edit on Twitter





	Sun & Moon | Vmin

✼　 ҉　 ҉　 ҉　 ҉　 ҉　 ҉　 ҉　✼

Once upon a time, where the earth was simple, the sun shone its brightest. Everyday, the skies were blue and everyone living below had unlimited laughter and playtime.

The sun usually sat above, watching everyone have fun with each other. 

It bothered the sun to be this lonely.

Yes, he had the clouds but sometimes they would leave the sun behind, covering up its light with pouring rivers and sadness every time he seemed depressed. The people below don't deserve such a sad sun. So the clouds was his substitute.

But that was only sometimes.

The sun hugged his fragile legs close to his chest and guided his small fingers around to draw imaginary pictures to keep himself entertained. 

Soon enough, his mind began to wonder to many things like:

"It this just life? Is this all I'm good for? Using all my energy to make other people happy while I'm sitting alone with nothing but fake puffs of rain that don't care how I feel?"

A frown crept across the little sun's soft lips as the clouds moved in to cover him up. 

And it rained hard this time.

The humans below stopped and rubbed their eyes, looking exhausted. No one wanted to play anymore. Everyone was tired of the sun.

Seeing this, the sun had a small tear run down his golden cheeks. His blonde, curly hair weighing on his head. He was no good for the people.

The universe hadd decided. It decided that blue skies weren't what the people wanted all the time. They get exhausted. They get tired.

They need sleep.

And the sun needed a break.

The sun opened his burning eyes to view the sky that was once blue, but now slowing mixing the color with an orange. 

"It's beautiful..." the sun thought. 

Gazing upon himself, his clothes and color had turned an orange as well. The sky slowly turning a deep red.

The corners of his lips rises to make a perfect crescent.

He was dancing in the many shades of red with his eyes closed, not knowing what else was happening around him. 

His body lowered towards earth and someone else appears on the other side.

It soon got darker and and the sun became more confused. 

Who is that on the other side?

The moon.

The universe decided that the sun needed a helper that only shares the sky about half the time the sun has it.

The moon was different from the sun. Unlike him, he had black wavy hair and had a pale light. His light barely shows because of the blanket of darkness around him. His light was only just enough for the people to see a little bit of the world, for they had time to sleep. 

His friends were the stars that the people enjoyed more than the moon sometimes. 

No one would really appreciate the moon because everyone's eyes were usually closed, dreaming of better things.

So everyone missed his beauty.

As the day slowly fell, the sun stares at the moon while the moon just stares sorrowfully at the people getting into bed. 

The sun knew how depressing it might be.

But the sun knew his beauty more.

The sun stared at him all night while being hidden in the darkness to only rise up again for the daytime.

The sun was twitterpated.

He was mesmerized by the moon. He loved the moon. And the moon loved him back, but never showed it.

He would also stare at the sun during the daytime and watch the people as they play. 

He loved watching the people love the sun. He thought that he deserved their energy. Daytime was a beautiful picture. 

Every night, the sun would love watching the people and their peaceful sleep while the moon comforts them. 

"What a gentleman..." the sun whispers with a genuine smile. 

One night, the sun grew very confident in his feelings that at dawn, he wanted to confess. 

So as the sky grew a light purple, the moon falls, and they face each other. 

The moon with a blank stare.

The sun with a radiant smile.

"Moon..." he mumbled shyly, and the moon smiled slightly.

Oh how he loved hearing his name from his bright partner.

"We paint beautiful colors, Moon. Everyone below fonds over our special connection in the sky. The burning reds, yellows, and oranges are our colors and we can make that forever. The fiery colors burn for the love of us. Everyone goes unnoticed by the radiance of your beauty by their sleeping beings but it doesn't have to be like that. I see the rare light you share. Your vulnerability. It's truly heavenly." 

The sun's confession swims through the moon's emotions while he gives only a saddened grin. He knew that would break the rule of the universe. The sky cannot be forever dusk or dawn. 

"Sun." The moon's deep vocal rings into the sun's ear as his heart pounds at an lightning fast rate. 

The moon reaches to stand directly in front of the sun, causing complete darkness for the planet earth. 

The light the sun was trying to show through was blinding. It hurt some below.

An eclipse.

The sun glanced toward earth and frowned slightly. The moon stands closer than ever, towering over the small sun. The sun's emotions flying crazily.

"You see," the moon begins, "our living beings are not for each other. We aren't meant to be, the universe decided that."

The sun shakes his head, his heart aching. 

"Go..." whispered the moon with a voice as sweet and sorrowful as the last light of the morning. 

"Go and let me breathe, for you and I have decided fates. You illuminate the day, and I cast a glow on the night."

The sun's tears were noticeable and sends rivers down his golden cheeks. The moon places a hand on his cheek, his thumb rubbing away any escaping tears. 

"Don't you dare abandon your blessing of light for my darkness."

And like that, the moon slips under the earth and disappears. He knew that's how it was suppose to be. Only the people mattered. Not them. 

The sky, instead of turning blue, it turned gray. 

The clouds substituted the sun, for the sun was too depressed to shine its brightest that day. 

 

 

Credits for AU idea:  
@ygpluto on Twitter


End file.
